Never Forgotten (what if)
by Maria Cordelia Deluca
Summary: This is the 'what if' of Buffy (the ep. were the scooby gang found out Joyce died) and Angel (epipany or how ever you spell it) Please r/r


Never   
Forgotten  
  
I do not own any of the charecters just this story.  
  
This takes place after ( I think this is how you spell it) "Epiphany" and the Buffy episode where the Scooby gang finds out that Joyce is dead.  
If I make any spelling error's or grammer mistake's I'm sorry  
  
Please r/r  
  
Angel ran out of Darla's place (or where ever he was) as fast as he could. 'I have to get Kate' he thought. When he reached Kate's place he knocked. There was no answer. He continued to knock, when Kate didn't answer he kicked down the door. He found Kate laying on the floor beside the phone, a bottle of pills and bottle vodka. He picked he up and carried her to the shower. He turned on the cold water and held her under the spray. After a few minutes Kate began to cough.   
"Good cough" he said out loud. After she coughed her eye's remained shut. 'Oh God' he thought. He carried Kate to his car and drove her to the hospital.   
After he dropped Kate off at the hospital he went to the karaoke bar. About 5 minutes of knocking the deamon who owned the bar open the door. He gave Angel the news that Cordy, Gunn and Wesley might not make it to tommarow.  
After saving Wesley and going to the office and meeting Gunn they were on their way to save Cordy. About half way there they met up with half of the skyle (or however it was spell the 3 eyed demon people in other words). Angel told Gunn and Wesley to go on and he would stay behind and fight.After killing one deamon the rest ran off because Lindsey almost ran them over. Then a very pissed Lindsey beat Angel up with a sledge hammer.  
Gunn and Wesley were sick of waiting for Angel and were going to save Cordy themselves. On there way to save her they were caught.  
Cordy sat on a footstool waiting for nothing it seemed. Then she saw Gunnn come in one side and Wesley in the other side, thanks to her new third eye.   
"Gunn!! Wesley!!" she cried happily, only to be disappointed to see that they were being pushed in, they had been caught. 'It's the thought that counts' she thought.   
"She's about ready" the leader of the tribe said. "WHAT!!!!!!!!" Cordy shriked,knowing he meant. A few minutes later Gunn and Wesley watched in horror as blood began to flow down Cordy's head, she began to scream. The blood flowed faster and faster untill a deamon emerged from the top of her head. Cordy fell to the ground,dead. Gunn ran and grabbed her.   
"Wait what's in her hand?" Wesley asked. Gunn lifted her hand to show two notes. One was adressed to them (Wesley and Gunn) and one was adressed to Angel. Gunn took the note adressed to himself and Westley. He read it and handed to Wesley. Wesley noticed that Gunn had tears in he eye's. It read,  
  
Wes and Gunn,  
Thanks for trying to save me. I know you tried hard. I'll be watching over you guys, always.  
Love,  
Cordy  
  
Wesley heard a car approaching. He didn't only see the car approaching but it went throught the living room wall in frount of them. Angel killed the rest of the tribe, and looked down to see Gunn holding Cordelia's corpes. Angel felt the tears come. Gunn handed him a piece of paper. It was in Cordy's handwritting.  
  
Angel,  
You hurt me and my feeling's, but I know you seeing me dead will hurt you more. Don't worry I'll be watching over you and the others. I'll be with Doyle. God knows how much we missed.  
Love,  
Cordy  
  
Crying, Angel, Gunn and Wesley (with Cordy still) went to his hotel.  
  
Once they were inside Gunn set Cordy on the couch and closed her eye's. Angel decided to call the Scooby gang to tell them the bad news. He called Buffy. There was no answer, so he called Giles.  
  
At Sunnydale  
Giles's house  
  
Giles was just about to leave to go to Willow's dorm to join the others.(Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, Buffy and Dawn) The phone rang. "Oh God what now" he muttered.   
"Hello?" he asked.   
"Hello, Giles" it was Angel.  
"Yes?" Giles asked.  
"I have bad news" Angel said.  
"What?" Giles asked.  
"Cordelia *his voice wavered* died about an hour ago" Angel said.  
"Oh lord, Angel, I'm sorry. I also have bad news Joyce died also." Giles said.  
Giles filled Angel in about everything that had happened. Angel aslo told him everything that had happened. They decided that they would bring Cordy to Sunnydale and that they would bury her there.  
"Thanks, Giles" Angel said.   
"Welcome" Giles said.   
"We'll be there as soon as possible" Angel said.  
They hung up.  
  
At Willow's dorm  
  
They heard a knock, Anya , opened the door and left Giles in. He looked even sadder then before.   
"Hey, G-man what's up?" Xander asked.  
"Angel called before I left, he had bad news. Cordelia died about an hour ago." Giles said.  
"What?!" Willow asked,tearfully. Giles told them everything that had happened.  
"Angel, Wesley, and their friend Gunn, are on their way here." Giles said.  
  
In a black void somewhere  
  
"Where am I?" Cordelia asked aloud. She notice two other people were there. She noticed one of them were Joyce Summer.   
"Joyce??" Cordy called.  
"Cordy" Joyce said.  
"Joyce, where are we?" Cordy asked.  
"You're in Limbo" a voice said, thick with an Irish accent.  
"Doyle!" Cordy said, happily. He stepped out of the shadows and joined Joyce and Cordy.  
"Look" Joyce said pointing to a wall. It was split down the middle. One side showed Angel driving towards Sunnydale, Gunn and Wesley were in the back, Gunn was holding Cordy. The other side showed the Scooby gang in Willow's dorm room crying.  
  
In Angel's car  
Angel was drove to Sunnydale as fast as he could. About an hour later they were in Sunnydale, about 20 minutes later they were at the dorm. They had to bring Cordelia with them. They walked up to Willow's dorm.  
  
Willow heard a soft knock on the door. Buffy got up and open the door, but she almost missed it, she was still spaced out. Wesley, Gunn and Angel walked in.   
"Why did you bring her?"Xander asked.   
"We weren't going to leave her in the car." Gunn said.   
"Who are you?" Xander asked.   
"This is Gunn, Gunn this is Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Buffy the slayer, and Rupert Giles, her watcher."Wesley said.   
"And this is Dawn, Buffy's little sister" Willow said. Angel set Cordelia down on the floor.  
  
Back in Limbo  
  
"Joyce, how'd you die?" Cordy asked.   
"Brain tumor, you?" Joyce asked.  
"I'm sorry Joyce, deamon impregnation, it came out of my skull"Cordy said.  
"I was a sacrifice"Doyle added.  
"I was just thinking if Joyce and my funeral is during the day, how will Angel going to go?" Cordy asked.  
"Don't worry 'Delia we'll do something about that" Doyle said, holding him. They watched the Scooby gang plan(well it was mostly Giles) Joyce and Cordy's funeral. They set the funeral date. It would be on Sunday.   
"I have to patrol" Buffy said.   
"Buffy, you shouldn't"Giles said.  
"No I have to" Buffy said,robotlike, going out the door.  
"I'll go with her" Angel said.  
  
Patrol  
  
Buffy and Angel walked through a graveyard.  
"Slayer" a vampire hissed. Buffy and Angel were surrounded. Angel staked 4 and Buffy fought the leader. The leader knocked Buffy to the ground and got closer and closer to her neck.  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled. He ran behind the leader and staked him. Buffy continued to lay on the ground, crying. Angel picked her up and carried her back to Willow's dorm.  
  
Meanwhile at Willow's dorm  
  
Everyone couldn't help but stare at Cordelia's corpse. Willow and Xander held each other crying, they missed her whining, her complaining, they couldn't believe she was gone.  
  
Slowly the week went by  
  
Sunday  
It had been raining all Saturday night and continued into Sunday. The night didn't seem to end, it was still pitch black outside by noon. Around 1:00p.m. the funeral started. Joyce and Cordy were buried side-by-side. Joyce's headstone read 'Beloved mother' and Cordy's read 'Visioner'.  
  
In Limbo  
  
Cordy and Joyce had tears in their eye's.   
"Did you make it night?" Cordy asked Doyle.  
"I--yeah" Doyle said. They heard 'Never Forget You' by Mariah Carey play. After it ended Cordy changed the cd (scaring the hell out of the Scooby Gang) to 'Always' by BBMac.  
"What the..?" Buffy said.  
  
This is the song Always:  
  
And now your face lights up the sky  
Somewhere I feel that your close by  
And when I'm happy you can see  
I know you're watching over me...always  
  
Everyone could tell Cordy, Doyle, and Joyce were beside them as they would always be, forever, protecting them. 


End file.
